


Quiet Day at Rose Creek College

by thestonedelephants



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestonedelephants/pseuds/thestonedelephants
Summary: A war begins between Emma, Red, and Teddy's apartment and the juniors in the apartment below them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a real life incident that happened to me.

It was a quiet Saturday in Emma Cullen’s apartment on a sunny day in early spring. Her roommate, Red Harvest, had injured his knee in his last basketball game and was spending the day with his leg propped up on a mountain of pillows, resting it. She thought it seemed like a nice break from his normal daily workout routine of four to five hours a day, but Red seemed to be developing cabin fever and had been getting antsy. To try and remedy this she and their other roommate, Teddy, both called off work and decided to have a movie day.

For the first time all semester, they all got a break. No classes, no work, no practice, just an afternoon of their favorite shitty action movies. Even the noise level in the rundown little duplex house, of which they had the upper floor apartment, hadn’t been too bad. In a refreshing turn of events, the two juniors in the apartment below hadn’t spent the entire day finding every petty thing to possibly argue over and promptly having said argument as loudly as possible. No, for once it was quiet.

Teddy, Red, and Emma were in between movies and she was busy popping their sixth bag of popcorn. Just as the popcorn finished, Emma heard a small patter of something small hitting the floor near the TV behind her. Then again. Then again. She turned just in time to see something fly in their open window before clattering on their floor.

“Is that…” Red was looking perplexed, “a fucking pistachio shell?”

Teddy moved to look out the window that the pistachio shell had come in through and narrowly avoided being hit by another, “Damn it, not those two again.”

“Let me guess,” Red said, straining to see from his spot on the couch, “Faraday and Vasquez?”

“Who else?” Teddy replied, dodging another shell as a spout of hysterical laughter could be heard from the two outside.

“I am so damn tired of them,” Emma said, walking towards the window where she could see the occupants of the apartment below on the front lawn, practically collapsing onto each other laughing and whispering something into each other's ear before chucking their next round of pistachio shells through the window. “I vote we fight fire with fire,” she said, turning and striding toward the kitchen.

“Hey now,” Teddy called after her, “I’m not sure what you’re gonna do, but are you sure you wanna start something?”

“I promise you Teddy, we didn’t start this.” She said, grabbing an armful of the tomatoes laying on the counter and marching back towards the window.

“Woah- hey, hold up Emma, those are my tomatoes.” Red said, standing up and limping over to her, “...I get to throw them too.”

“Sounds fair to me,” she replied, a grin spreading across her face, before turning and pelting a tomato out the window.

“Mierda,” Vasquez exclaimed as a tomato burst right by his foot, and he and Joshua look up just in time to see the next round of tomatoes get hurled.

“Son of a bitch,” Faraday yelled next to him, as a well aimed tomato hit him square in the cheek. “Y’all are fucking crazy,” he shouted as he and Vasquez made a mad dash into their apartment.

By this point, Emma, Teddy, and Red were practically in tears, laughing at the two assholes running for cover. They heard the door slam below them and Emma knelt on the floor, clutching her side and trying to catch her breath.

“Ok, I take it back,” Teddy gasped, “even if that does escalate things, it was totally worth it.”

“Maybe I’ll start setting aside some grocery money specifically for food to throw at them every time they piss us off,” Red agreed, smiling wide.

They all took a moment to catch their breath before Emma turned to them, “What were we gonna watch again?”

“Hell if I know,” Teddy laughed, “guess we gotta figure that out all over again.”

He and Red made their way back to the couch, Red once again putting his leg on the pillow mound. Emma grabbed the abandoned popcorn bowl off the counter and joined them.

Right as she picked up the remote, something large sailed in through the window and landed with a squash directly in front of the couch.

“What the fuck,” Red yelled, as they all stared down at the whole raw chicken laying in front of them. Scrawled on top of it, in what appeared to be ketchup, was a hastily written 'fuck you'.

“That’s it, I’m closing the goddamn window,” Teddy said, shooting up from his seat, “and I vote, if this is turning into a war, we enlist those four grad students in the house next door to be on our side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Emma, Teddy, and Red being roommates cause of their age range.
> 
> The grad students are Sam, Goodnight, Billy, and Jack.


End file.
